


Waiting For You

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I headcanon Laslow has self-esteem issues, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Laslow waits for his wife in Askr.





	Waiting For You

“Ah, Summoner! Good day to you! Are you on your way to another summoning session?”

“Laslow! Yes, I’m going off to summon a few heroes. Some new ones came out, so I want to try my hand at getting a few.”

“Perfect! Please, let me accompany you! After all, we don’t know what danger could befall you. I would hate to lose you.”

“Thank you, Laslow.” Kiran smiled at the man, then asked an unexpected question. “Is there anyone you would like me to summon?”

Laslow nearly tripped over his own feet—an embarrassing action, seeing as he was a dancer. He quickly righted himself, though, and put on a jovial smile. “Me? Oh, don’t you worry too much about me. Anyone you’re happy with makes me happy!”

“Really? Because you’ve been accompanying me to all these summoning sessions, so I assumed that you wanted to see someone…”

“You’ve summoned my mother and Prince Xander, so I’m all happy!” Laslow went silent for a moment, then sighed. “Well, there is one more person I would like for you to summon.”

“Really? Well, why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Laslow sighed and crossed his arms. “Not a lot of people appear to enjoy her presence… And I just feel like… Ah, it’s nothing. Please forget about it, Kiran.”

Kiran frowned and stopped walking, spinning on their heel to reach out to grab Laslow’s shoulders. “You’re very important to me, Laslow. Please, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“...Well, I do have a wife.”

“A WIFE!? For Naga’s sake, Laslow, you’ve been here for three months! Tell me these things so you’re not separated from your loved ones for extended periods of time! Tell me your wife’s name!”

“Peri. She’s a rather…  _ Eccentric _ figure, but I love her nonetheless.”

Kiran nodded and cracked their knuckles. “Peri, hm… Yep, a lance user. I certainly hope I do get lots of blue orbs from now on.”

 

* * *

 

Laslow sighed and swung his sword listlessly at a dummy. It’d been a month since he’s spoken with Kiran, and yet Peri still had not come to Askr. He let his mind wander to her pink and blue hair, her pink eyes, her bright voice, her fierce protection…

“Ini-I mean, Laslow! Hello!”

“Gah!” Laslow yelped and leaped backwards as voice startled him. “M-Mother! Goodness, don’t scare me like that!”

Olivia giggled. “You were so lost in thought, there was no way I couldn’t have scared you. So, what’s on your mind?”

“W-What? Oh, it’s nothing! Nothing’s on my mind!”

“Oh, come now, dearest. Mother’s intuition! You can tell me anything!”

“It’s really nothing, Mother, I promise.” Laslow readied his sword and began to swing at the dummy again. Olivia watched him for a few moments before she dropped the bomb.

“Does your mood lately have anything to do with that ring on your finger?”

Laslow’s hands slipped and he nearly skewered his own foot, barely managing to step out of the way. “M-Mother!”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you this, ever since I got summoned. I have no idea you were married! I always assumed you were going to truly get together with Sev-Selena, since you grew up together. Or perhaps Gerome!”

_ “Mother!” _ Laslow choked out, setting his sword down to prevent any accidents. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“So? Who’s the lucky lady!”

Laslow blushed, shaking his head. “I’m the lucky man… But anyways, her name is Peri. She hails from Nohr, and she’s Prince Xander’s other retainer.”

“Oh, how wonderful! Tell me, what is she like?”

“She’s… Well, a bit like Henry, actually. They both have a rather morbid sense of humor, and enjoy, ah… Killing.” Olivia raised an eyebrow at that, and Laslow hurried on. “B-But it’s not like she’s bad or anything! She was traumatized as a child, after she saw her mother’s death, and her father didn’t do anything, so it all just kind of… Blossomed from there. But she’s very encouraging, and I enjoy her presence. She’s just… Well, Mother, I don’t feel so bad about myself when I’m with her.”

“Oh, my sweet son,” Olivia reached up to softly cup Laslow’s face, “if that’s how she really is, then she does sound like a wonderful person… Well, if only you hadn’t mentioned that fact that she enjoys killing people.”

“She’s gotten better at it!” Laslow flailed his arms. “She doesn’t have her bloodlust anymore! Besides, she’s a great cook. You’ll like her more the moment you try your cooking.”

“Hm… Well, Kiran will have to summon her first.”

 

* * *

 

“I'm Peri. P as in pierce! E as in eviscerate! R as in rupture! And what's the I for...? Injure! I'm a cavalier from Nohr, so just point me in a direction and I'll get stabby! Hey, is a man named Laslow here? He’s my husband, and I don’t want to go anywhere without him! If he isn’t, well… I guess I’ll just have to find him by myself!”

Kiran lowered Breidablik and gave the cavalier a brilliant, although somewhat shaky, smile. “Welcome to Askr, Peri! This way, and I’ll lead you to Laslow!”

 

* * *

 

“LASLOW~”

The said man caught his breath as he heard a cheerful, familiar voice call his name. Looking out the window, he saw his wife on her horse hurrying to the castle, lance in one hand and the other waving as she yelled out his name. Laslow could feel tears gathering in his eyes, and he shouted her name as well—”PERI!”—before, on an impulse decision, he leaped straight out of the  _ second-story window to meet her. _

 

* * *

 

“Oh, you darling, silly man!” Peri laughed as she leaned on the cot, Laslow groaning in pain from his broken arm and leg. “There’s a reason why stairs exist! I do love to see blood, but I do hate to see it flowing from you!”

“If you weren’t injured already, I would’ve slapped you for doing something so stupid! Honestly, do any of you  _ think _ before you do things!?” Kiran snapped.

“Now, Kiran, let’s leave these two alone for now.” Lissa grabbed the summoner’s arm and, with some coercing, left the infirmary with them to leave Laslow and Peri alone.

“Hm… They seem like nice people. I would hate to kill them.”

“You really shouldn’t kill them. You just met the most important person in this realm and the mother of Odin.”

“Really!? Oh, I’ll have to get to know her better later on then! Hey, didn’t our hair look similar? Only hers was a different color…”

“Yes, well, your hair color is quite unique, my love.” Laslow gently reached up with his uninjured hand to touch his wife’s face. “I can’t believe it… You’re really here. Finally.”

Peri laughed, not one of her maniac ones, but a soft, happy noise, reaching up to gently hold Laslow’s hand on her cheek. “I’m glad to be with you too. Now, let’s never leave each other again, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Niven for this request! It was really fun to write something so fluffy after my last few fics. I've never played the Nohr route, so please excuse me if I got Peri's character wrong. It was quite interesting to do my research on her, though. Her childhood was not happy at all. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
